


A Day in the Life

by morphine__or__cocaine



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: F/F, 双方性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphine__or__cocaine/pseuds/morphine__or__cocaine
Summary: Gramon双性转，80s日常小片段。
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Graham Coxon
Kudos: 3





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter死了，所以把旧文搬过来。

**Damon**  
你认识她的时候她才刚刚开始学吉他，修长的手指才只记住几个和弦。每次练完琴她都吮着指尖抱怨痛，你捉住她的手替她吹气。她有点不好意思，小声说磨起茧来就好了。她弹琴的时候你就在她屋里东翻西翻，研究她的唱片收藏，冲着墙上的海报做鬼脸。兴致上来你还会跟着瞎唱，卷起杂志假装话筒，她边扫弦边翻你白眼。你慢慢绽开一个露出尽可能多牙齿的笑容，绕到她背后，她疑惑地转头，却很快感觉到头发被抓住。“又来，你自己没有啊。”“但是你的更好玩。”她早就放弃跟你讲道理，也就随你去了。你给她编奇怪的辫子，可你自己的头发都还是妈妈每天帮你梳的，不出所料以失败告终，你泄了气，恶作剧地把她的头发揉得更乱。她眼睛都没从吉他上抬起来，带点威胁地喊你大名，你乖乖拿来梳子帮她梳好，动作很轻怕弄痛她。

 **Graham**  
你倒确实怀疑过她的头发是不是阳光做的，当她哼着歌逆着光，乱蓬蓬的金发挡在她脸前。你觉得有点晃眼，低头去看指板，又按错了。学校里其他女孩子不喜欢她。她身上总有瘀青，她说是自己摔的，看她蹦蹦跳跳走路都走神的样子，别人也都信了。但你知道不是的。哪有摔出来的指甲刮痕呢。你帮她贴创可贴，她咬着唇倒吸气，表情你看不太懂。她用几乎听不清的音量问：“你为什么要做我的朋友？”你半晌没说话，刘海溜下来垂在眼前，在她以为你没听见时轻轻回答：“因为我没见过像你这样的人。”她笑了，又被嘴角的伤口扯着痛，你犹豫了一下，还是用手指轻轻去抚。

 **Damon**  
她的指尖有点凉，已经开始有了薄薄的茧，粗糙的触感有点陌生。你看向她圆圆的棕色眼睛，她在专心查看你嘴角的伤口没注意到：“最近要笑也再别跟柴郡猫似的了不然多久才好，她们这次又是什么借口。”你没答话。安静腼腆的她自然也不会属于她们的圈子，而在她们圈子之外的人被取笑只是早晚的事，偏巧这回叫你听到。你没忍住去和她们争，她们巴不得你送上门来。根据经验你知道进一步激怒她们没什么好处，但这次你没想那么多，不管不顾地还手，像个小疯子。她自己叨叨了半天，意识到你一直没回应，抬眼看你，正撞上你直直的眼神，一下子脸红了。你没像她担心的那样笑她，反而伸出手抱住了她，把脸埋在她颈间深深吸了一口气，等着鼻酸的感觉退去。她也没像平常一样挣扎，安静地回抱住你，过了一会儿，用脸颊轻轻地蹭了蹭你的肩。

 **Graham**  
她放开你，表情恢复了大大咧咧，搂住你的肩，把你带得转了一圈：“走，回家。”你只好抓住她的衣角保持平衡。你走在她身旁，她还总想跳起来去打树枝，你担心她伤口裂开，不自觉地又开始咬手指。她一回头看到，抓住你的手从你嘴旁拿开：“不要再啃啦，再啃就没啦。”不知道是为了防止你继续啃还是怎样，这一路她都再没放开。你莫名紧张，手心有点出汗，她也仿佛没注意到。到了她家门前，她继续押着你往前走，你疑惑地看着她，她边走边说，“怎么，送你回家呀。”你扭扭肩想甩掉她：“你才比我大多少啊要你送。”她认真地想了想：“也就差11天一年吧，快叫姐姐。”你皱皱鼻子：“也不知道哪个幼稚鬼吃瓢虫吃到十二岁。”她一听，立刻开始挠你痒痒，你躲不过，叫她停手她也不理，你笑得喘不过气，伸手反击，打打闹闹到了你家门口才气喘吁吁地休战。“我到啦”，你说，脸蛋因为刚才的打闹红扑扑。她拽拽你的书包带，“那明天见啦。”你还是有点担心她会不会又被什么人堵到，只是还没来得及说出口，那头金发就已经消失在了拐角。


End file.
